Cool
by Rawrsz
Summary: A Serena and Nate One-shot to the song Cool by Gwen Stefani- also including Blair.


**Cool**

_**A Serenate One-shot**_

This was inspired by other lyric fics. (Lyric fic's are awesome I do not know why =P) I have read and also the song cool by Gwen Stefani remind me of Serena and Nate when Serena's with Dan and Nate is with Blair.

Disclaimer:I do not own Gossip girl

Hope you like it**_._**

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**It's hard to remember how it felt before  
now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
everything is going right.**_

*Knock-Knock*

Serena Humphrey runs to answer the door

"Natie!" Serena exclaims as she answers the door she embraces him in a big friendly hug. It was kind of awkward she wished she did not call him Natie, his nickname.

"Serena!" Nate replied hugging her back tightly before letting her go. He smelt the familiar scent of her Frederic fekkai shampoo, she still uses that? He thought. Getting out of his daze he remembered who was beside him.

"Serena!!!" Blair practically yelled. She hugged Serena so tight. Nate and Serena locked eyes, she made a face with her tongue out indicating to Nate that she was squished, Nate chuckled. Blair finally let her go. "Serena you look so good!" Blair said spinning Serena 360 to get a good look at her.

"Thank you! You do also Blair, your glowing!" Serena told her happily. Blair really was glowing.

"Oh thanks" Blair said with a genuine smile. Then Blair took Nate's hand and pulled him into Serena's sitting room.

"Is Dan here?" Nate asked. "No he is at a business meeting." She replied. "Oh" was how Nate replied. Dan and Serena had gotten married 5 months earlier. Even thought Dan was truly the love of her life she would still always love Nate.

Nate and Blair sat on one of the couches in the sitting room and Serena sat it the chair across from it. Serena swung her legs up with her. She was comfortable around Nate and Blair the couple now just as she was when they were kids. When they first started dating again around 3 months ago it had felt so awkward. She picked up one of the tea cups filled with chai tea and sipped on it admiring Nate and Blair sitting there happily.

Everything felt so right.

**_And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool_**

"So, what's the big news you have to tell me?" Serena demanded excitedly. Nate looked at her she looked so exited for the answer just like a kid finding out what there Christmas presents are the day before Christmas, He loved that about her.

"Come on tell me!!!" she asked again practically bouncing out of the chair. "Okay, okay" Blair said standing up to walk over and sit in the chair beside Serena her one and only true BFF.

Serena watched as Blair took something out of her pocket and slipped it onto her finger. She saw the sparkle, she new what it was. "OH MY GOD!" Serena said giddily, "you guys are getting married!" "Yeah!" Blair responded a huge smile spreading across her face. "Well don't just sit there let me see it!" Serena said tugging Blair's hand towards her. Wow, it was good to see Nate finally with Blair.

Nate watched as his two best friends talked excitedly about the ring and making plans for the wedding already. Nate thought that he and Serena would not be close after the way things had ended. It was such a miracle, but they would always be best friends.

Serena sighed happily; She Nate and Blair would always be cool.

**_We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain_**

Nate remembered Serena and Dan's wedding. He was so sad and depressed her drunk away all of his bad feelings and Blair had to drag him home. Blair was always there for him, usually Serena would have been there with him getting drunk and partying then Blair would scold then after but still happily help them into the cab. He smiled at the memorie. But now she was right there, not the old Serena Vander-woodsen she was the new Serena Humphrey, wow.

Serena looked over at Nate. He was in his own world, like always. She wondered what he was thinking. Usually she could read him like a book, like whenever when he was stoned she would always be able to tell then she would make up excuses of why Blair couldn't she him because whenever Blair saw him stoned she got way pissed off then she would try to force him into rehab. Oh my god that was so long ago she thought.

They all sat there joking and talking about the good old times.

"Wow look at us, sitting here thinking of old memories." Serena said.

Nate looked at her, "yeah I guess what they say is true… time always kills the pain."

**_Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool_**

"Hey Nate." Serena called to him "Speaking of memories do you remember Harbor Boulevard?"

Nate remembered it clearly.

*_Flashback_*

"Serena hurry!" Nate called.

"Coming Natie!" she replied.

Nate stood outside of Serena's house waiting then he saw her as she flung out the door wearing a white cotton sundress and a pair of red flip-flops with her blonde hair hanging now messily, beautifully. Yes it was true Serena Vander-Woodsen was a goddess.

Serena ran up to him and squeezed him tightly." Hi Natie." She said to him. "Hey." He replied kissing her on the cheek. She held his hand as he pulled her towards the beach.

"Where are we going!?" She asked. "You will see." He told her. "No! I demand to know now!" She told him play punching his arm like she always did. "We are here." He told her. She looked out at the sunset and they sat on the concrete slab. "I love it!" she exclaimed. "I made it just for you." He joked."Yeah right" she laughed. Just then their hand moved closer together and their fingers intertwined " I love you" she whispered. "I love you too" he replied.

_*Back to present*_

"Yeah, those where the days" He said

"Yep" She said biting her bottom lip "We have grown up so much." she laughed

Nate replied "Yeah, but we are still the same inside."

"What are you too talking about?" Blair asked guessingly.

"Oh nothing." They both said laughing.

Even thought she had no idea what they were laughing about Blair laughed too. She loved them. They would always be cool.

**_And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool_**

"I am so happy everything's working out" Blair said sighing with a smile.

"I know" Nate said.

"Yeah" Serena said smiling. "Let's go to the beach" She said standing up and pulling off her socks. "Barefoot!" She insisted.

"Okay!" Blair said giggling.

They both looked at Nate too make sure he wanted to. He kicked off his sandals. "Last one there has to buy coffee."

"Oh you're on!" Blair and Serena both said giggling.

Then they all ran off into the sun setting beach joking and laughing the whole time.

They would always be cool.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Read and Review. Hope you liked it..


End file.
